Haschischöl
Haschischöl (auch Cannabisöl oder BHO genannt) ist ein Extrakt aus dem Harz der weiblichen Cannabis-Blütenstände. Es enthält die für Cannabis typischen Cannabinoide, wie etwa THC. Haschischöl hat die höchste Wirkstoffkonzentration unter den Cannabis-Zubereitungen, ist aber verhältnismäßig selten auf dem Drogenmarkt. Haschischöl ist nicht zu verwechseln mit Hanföl, welches aus Hanfsamen hergestellt wird und keine psychoaktiven Wirkstoffe enthält, oder dem ätherischen Hanföl, welches mittels Dampfdestillation aus Hanf gewonnen wird und bei dem der THC-Gehalt verschwindend gering ist. CBD-Öl gilt ebenfalls nicht als Cannabisöl, wird allerdings oft als solches fälschlicherweise bezeichnetDr. Loges bringt ein Cannabis-Öl in die Apotheken . Es besitzt keinerlei Rauscheigenschaften und wird daher meistens zu medizinischen Zwecken verwendet. Cannabisöl - die verschiedenen Arten Es existieren verschiedene Arten von Cannabisölen, die sich je nach Herstellungsprozess und Verwendungszweck unterscheiden: * BHO: Diese Abkürzung steht für "Butan Honey Oil" und bezeichnet ein Cannabisöl, welches mittels Butangasextraktion hergestellt worden ist. Die Gewinnung dieses Öls gestaltet sich recht einfach und schnell und erfreut sich daher auch bei Freizeitkonsumenten hoher Beliebtheit. Wird auch Shutterwax, Shutter, Butter, Honey Oil usw. genannt. * RSO (Rick Simpson Öl): Das Rick Simpson Cannabisöl steht für ein extrem potentes, medizinisches Haschöl mit einem THC-Gehalt von mindestens 90%. Es ist nach seinem Erfinder Rick Simpson benannt, der damit nach eigener Aussage seinen Hautkrebs geheilt hat. Viele Krebspatienten favorisieren dieses Öl, welches nach einer besonderen Methode von Rick Simpson hergestellt wird (u.a. Reiskocher). Der Herstellungsprozess des RSO ist vergleichsweise aufwändig, was sich auch in seinem Preis widerspiegelt (50 bis 100 Euro MinimumPreise des Rick Simpson Cannabisöls). * Standard-Cannabisöl: "normales" Cannabisöl wird in der Regel aus Blüten oder Ernteresten mithilfe eines flüssigen Lösungsmittels hergestellt. Beliebt ist Isopropylalkohol und Waschbenzin als Lösungsmittel. Im Zuge des allgemein steigenden THC-Gehaltes bei Hanfblüten enthalten auch Cannabisöle zu Rauschzwecken einen höheren Wirkstoffgehalt als früherThe Problem with the Current High Potency THC Marijuana from the Perspective of an Addiction Psychiatrist . Es kommt aber nur selten an die Potenz und Reinheit des medizinischen Rick Simpson Öls heran, welches ja mindestens 90%-THC aufweist. Wichtig: CBD-Öl gilt nicht als Cannabisöl, auch wenn es wie eingangs beschrieben oft als solches etikettiert wird! Es kann außerdem im Unterschied zu diesem auch legal gekauft werden. Herstellung Die Herstellung von Cannabisöl erfolgt grundsätzlich über 2 verschiedene Methoden: # Verwendung eines liquiden Lösungsmittel zum Lösen der Wirkstoffe (vor allem Isopropylalkohol, Waschbenzin, Wundbenzin oder auch Aceton) # Mittels Butangas wird mithilfe einer speziellen Konstruktion das kleingeschredderte Blütenmaterial vom Wirkstoff getrennt und unten aufgefangen. Hierbei kann es durch unsachgemäße Anwendung zu gefährlichen Explosionen kommen, wenn im kommerziellen Maßstab angewandt!Köln: Schwerer Unfall bei der Herstellung von Cannabis-Öl Als Ausgangsmaterial werden in der Regel Erntereste (bei Eigenbedarf) bzw. Cannabisblüten (bei kommerzieller Herstellung) verwendet. Der Herstellungsprozess von Haschischöl als solcher gestaltet sich recht simpel: # Pflanzliches Ausgangsmaterial zerkleinern und bestenfalls im Tiefkühlschrank gefrieren lassen # Material in ein großes Glas kippen und das Lösungsmittel hinzugeben # Nun ab und an schütteln bzw. umrühren # Nach 12 bis 48 Stunden (je länger, desto mehr Ertrag) wird das Hanfpflanzenmaterial vom Rest getrennt und das Öl-Lösungsmittel-Gemisch auf die Heizung oder ins warme Wasserbad (niemals hohe Hitzequellen!) zur Verdunstung gestellt # Nachdem das Lösungsmittel verflogen ist, bleibt eine zähe, klebrige Masse dunkler Farbe zurück - dies ist das Cannabisöl! Achtung: Egal ob man Butangas oder die flüssige Lösungsmittelvariante wählt, ist es stets erforderlich, den Raum ständig gut durchzulüften. Ansonsten kann sich ein Luft-Gas-Gemisch bilden, welches explosionsfähig ist und zu schweren Verletzungen führen kann. Daher auch niemals mit starken Hitzequellen wie Feuerzeug oder Herd die Verdunstung beschleunigen! Normalerweise ist die Herstellung von Cannabisöl also recht einfach und erfordert keine großen Kenntnisse. Anders sieht es beim Rick Simpon Öl RSO (= Rick Simpson Oil) aus. Dieses medizinische Cannabisöl wird nach der Rick Simpson Methode sehr aufwändig in vielen Schritten hergestellt. Dafür ist da Endergebnis auch ein sehr potentes Haschischöl mit mindestens 90% THC-Anteil. Allerdings liegen die Kosten für das RSO bei therapeutischer Anwendung im mittleren vierstelligen Bereich: "Benötigte Menge Cannabis: je nach Qualität zwischen 450 und 500 Gramm (bei weniger THC-reichen Sorten auch wesentlich mehr) für 60 Gramm bzw. 60ml Rick Simpson Cannabis Öl (Kostenpunkt: beim Kauf auf dem Schwarzmarkt zahlt man für 500g gute Hanfblüten ohne gute Dealer-Connection 4 bis 5 tausend Euro)"Hinweise zur Herstellung des Rick Simpson Cannabisöls Rechtslage Cannabisöl unterliegt dem BtMG und ist folglich verboten. Da es besonders potent ist, drohen empfindliche Strafen bei Besitz, denn das Strafmaß richtet sich nach der Menge an THC (die ja beim Haschöl naturgemäß sehr hoch ausfällt). Selbst im hanfliberalen Holland kann man nirgendwo legal Cannabisöl kaufen. Um die Nachfrage dennoch zu befriedigen, bedienen sich manche Coffeeshops eines "Tricks": Sie bieten BHO-Shutterwax hochpreisig an, welches auch als knetbares Haschisch vorliegen kann. Lediglich in den Ländern bzw. Bundesstaaten mit weitreichender Cannabis-Legalisierung kann man das Öl legal kaufen. Dies spiegelt sich auch beim Preis: So kostet das Rick Simpson Öl in den USA wesentlich weniger als hiesiges vom SchwarzmarktOffizielle Seite von Rick Simpson mit Angaben zum Preis, der Herstellung etc.. siehe auch Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Cannabis Kategorie:Zubereitung Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Cannabisprodukte